


Accidentally Yours

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is kind of a moron when it comes to Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hypothermia, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, the betas are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton sighs. Pinches the bridge of his nose. Sighs again.</p><p><em>Talia,</em> he thinks, <em>I love your boy like a son, I really do, but he’s a complete moron.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> lunaraindrop said: Sterek prompt: Deaton is baffled that our two favorite idiots seemed to complete nearly all of the traditional, *hard to mistake* steps of werewolf courtship. The courter is to offer the courtee 1.) Food 2.) Water 3.) Shelter 4.) An animal offering (in that order), in which are accepted with love. Turns out giving Derek a water bottle, Reese cups, his bedroom floor, and a carnival bunny count for magical werewolf marriage. "Seriously?! How is Scott not werewolf married to Allison yet?"
> 
> I’m avoiding continuing the second part of my telepath!Derek fic, so yes, I’ll write this one.
> 
> (Also, Derek would never let Stiles sleep on the floor)

Deaton sighs. Pinches the bridge of his nose. Sighs again.

“Derek.” He says slowly. “You’re already Mated. There is no spell to stop you from falling for someone you’re _already Mated to_.”

“What!?” Derek honestly looks baffled by this.

 _Talia,_ Deaton thinks, _I love your boy like a son, I really do, but he’s a complete moron._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1\. Food**

 

They’d been up for 36 hours, looking up everything they could about this week’s ‘Big Bad’, as Stiles liked to call them.

Around him, the pack’s either asleep and snoring, or just about to be. There are papers and empty chip bags strewn about the floor of the loft, and Erica has turned both Boyd and Isaac into her personal werewolf bed. The only person who isn’t showing any signs of giving up soon is Stiles. It isn’t until the boy’s stomach growls loudly that he realizes Stiles hasn’t even eaten anything since they arrived at the loft _yesterday._

“Stiles.” He calls out. The guy probably hadn’t even heard himself, too busy with his nose almost touching the computer screen.

“ _Stiles_.” He tries again.

“Wha?” The teen looks up at him, blinking rapidly. Derek sighs.

“Have you eaten anything?” He asks, even though he knows the answer already.

“Nah.” Stiles shrugs, turning back to the laptop. “But it’s cool man. I’ll eat something after we’ve caught this thing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Stiles.” He stops himself and takes a deep breath. Arguing now will get him nowhere.

“Yeah?”

“Just –” He spots a candy bar on the kitchen counter, and gets it. He tosses it at Stiles, and it’s a testament to how tired to kid is that he just lets it bounce right off his head. “Here.”

“Dude.” Stiles blinks.

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Hey, a Reese’s Cup!” Stiles beams at him when he picks the thing up. “I love these!” He starts to unwrap it. “Thanks, Derek.”

Derek blushes, and he has no idea why.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That doesn’t count!”

“Yes Derek, it does. It might be a bit less than Traditional, but it counts.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Water**

 

Derek doesn’t remember why he said yes. He does remember Stiles promising him something ridiculous if he went to at least one game to cheer the betas on.

“What about you?” He had asked.

“Oh, no. I don’t really play. I’m just a bench warmer.”

But Stiles had played that night. Played and won, like that night during their sophomore year, and Derek’s been going to their games ever since. They tease him about it, but Boyd and Lydia give him knowing looks that he doesn’t really want to think about right now.

“Derek!” Stiles runs up to him, hair stuck to his face with sweat and eyes bright. “Hey. I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s the last game before you graduate, seems like a big deal.” Stiles scratches at the back of his neck, turns to look for something.

“Cause the pack couldn’t play tonight? Boyd and Isaac are still resting up back at your loft.”

“Stiles…” He frowns. “Do you…You’re pack, you know that, right?” He has to make sure. Because Stiles is talking like he’s not, and that’s just unacceptable. Stiles isn’t just pack, he’s…he’s important.

“I am?” He looks shocked, shit. IS Derek really such a terrible Alpha that Stiles couldn’t tell he was Pack?

“Of course. You’re important to us, Stiles. I don’t know where we’d be without you.” He confesses. And then he realizes what he just said.

“Oh.” Stiles smiles. Derek swallows thickly, trying to think of something, _anything_ , to get Stiles to stop _looking_ at him like that. Like he’s solving a puzzle.

“Here.” Derek grabs a nearby water bottle and thrusts it into the teens hands. “Stay hydrated.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, amused. “Thanks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t even buy that water! I found it on a bench, it probably belonged to someone else!”

“You still have it to him.”

“But –”

“It counts.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**3\. Shelter**

 

Stiles is shivering. He smells like blood, pain, and lake water, and he’s dripping all over the floor.

Derek can’t for the life of him remember what the lake monster was actually called. All he can remember is Scott’s frantic shouting and the sudden absence of Stiles’ heartbeat as he was dragged down, down, deep into the lake. He remembers jumping in after him, watching Stiles struggle weakly with the thing.

Tearing its arms off and pulling Stiles back to the surface.

“D-d’rek.” Stiles slurs, trembling in his place. And right. Humans get cold. They get hypothermia. They’re so fragile, so easily breakable, and Stiles just so happens to be one of them. Derek keeps forgetting that, until he’s reminded by something like this. By Stiles almost dying yet again.

“Come on.” He gently tugs him towards the bathroom.

Stiles walks stiffly from the cold, heartbeat and movements slow from the cold. He gives Derek a confused look when he offers him the towel, and when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a harsh gasping noise. His lips and nail beds are blue, skin too pale. He starts taking off Stiles’ clothes, because he knows they won’t be helping much.

It’s wrong. The way Stiles is just sitting there, shivering and silent, is so fucking wrong. The look on his face is wrong, because Stiles is never confused.

“I’m sorry.” Derek tells him, rubbing a towel through his hair. Stiles just blinks again, teeth chattering. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

Stiles makes a sniffling sound.

He’s as dry as he could possibly get, so Derek leads him towards the bed and pushes him down, pulling the covers over the both of them, trying to warm him up. He hopes his body heat will be enough.

It’s probably hours later when Stiles speaks.

“You didn’t.” He whispers. “Drag me into this. I chose this.” He pauses. “I chose you.”

Derek stays awake the whole night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I…” Deaton gives him a look. Because there is no way he’s denying that shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**4\. Animal Offering**

 

The Pack had separated into couples and groups as soon as they entered fair grounds. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac went off to the Ferris Wheel. Scott and Allison went god knows where. Lydia and Jackson where probably making out in their car.

“Guess it’s just us then.” Stiles grins at him, spreading his arms. His right wrist was in a bright red cast, since he broke in when they were fighting a troll last week.

He spots something in the distance that has him jumping excitedly.

“Derek! Man, you have to get that thing for me.” He says, pointing behind him. Derek turns, then groans.

“Stiles, no.”

“Um, Stiles _yes_.” Stiles gives him a pleading look. “Please? Even if my arm wasn’t broken, I’m a weakling dude! I’m never gonna get that thing.” He grabs his hand, as if he knows that Derek will do what he asks no matter what. “Please?”

Derek closes his eyes and breathes.

“Fine.” He gets out. Stiles whoops.

He goes over to the kid in front of the game and holds out his hand. The kid gapes at him and hands him the mallet.

It honestly doesn’t take any effort at all to ring the bell at the top. Stiles cheers, and then points at the giant white bunny hanging at the top of the booth.

“This is as big as I am.” Stiles whispers, hugging it to him. He smiles, and he smells happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That…That wasn’t even a real animal.” Derek slums.

“Never the less, it was still the last thing needed to complete the ritual.” Deaton pauses. “What I don’t understand is why you want a spell to fall out of love.”

“He’s only nineteen. I can’t…I can’t tie him to me like that.”

Deaton blinks at him. Derek assumes he’s calling him an idiot a thousand time sin his head, because that’s what Deaton does. He thinks everyone is a moron, but he never actually tells them. Except Peter. He always tells Peter he’s a moron.

“Derek,” He sighs. “Mr. Stilinski has been tied to you since the Kanima. Why it’s terribly obvious to everyone but the two of you baffles me. There is no way to Un-mate you. Just go tell his how you feel.”

Derek does.

Stiles takes it better than he thought.

Much better.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> We can cry over Stiles together.


End file.
